Zetsubō Billy
Zetsubō Billy to drugi ending anime Death Note. Postacie występujące *Light Yagami *Ryūk (powidok) *L Lawliet (powidok) Słowa |-|Polski= Kartka zapisana niekończącą się depresją Przelotna taktyka w tych oczach Bez zawahania, otoczmy diabła prawem, wsadźmy do więzienia Otruty przez notes, ukrywa swe doczesne żądze Niezmierny ślinotok przy gigantycznych kłamstwach Osąd- bezsensowne gadanie o przestępstwach Kto byłby w stanie się z tego wyrwać, dojść do zbawienia? Świat uniewinnienia Słowa kary Rozgrzewam się, na serio jak ci Śmiertelni Piraci Zabawiam się w gierki z prawem Rozpaczliwa policyjna pałko! Dalej, morale Niech spadnie bezlitośnie oczyszczający deszcz! Rozpaczliwa, policyjna pałkoPrzyp. tłum. Billy w slangu oznacza policyjną pałkę! Teraz, morale Niech spadnie bezlitośnie oczyszczający deszcz! bezlitośnie oczyszczający deszcz… Purpurowa pieśń destrukcji, czy to się skończy? Jak długo jest już tworzona z tego nieznośnego krzyku? Czy masz „to”, co zostało spalone przez społeczeństwo? Kto jest wybrańcem, który dostrzeże brud tego świata? Świat uniewinnienia, Słowa kary Rozgrzewam się, na serio jak ci Śmiertelni Piraci Zabawiam się w gierki z prawem Rozpaczliwa policyjna pałko! Dalej, morale Niech spadnie bezlitośnie oczyszczający deszcz! Rozpaczliwa policyjna pałko! Teraz, morale Niech spadnie bezlitośnie oczyszczający deszcz! bezlitośnie oczyszczający deszcz… Miłość, bitwa refleksu, napięcia, działania sobie na ego, sadyzmu To napieranie na złą stronę każdego z nas, kradnie życie Przesycone kryminalistami, nagłe zabójstwo grzesznika Werdykt! „Prawa człowieka” „Skandale” „Nienawiść” słowa się rozchodzą, skrucha Pojawienie się Shinigamich, czemu są tego następstwa? Prawa jest taka, że nie każdy może zaznać tego nieszczęścia. Kira Jesteśmy Kirą Moje imię to Kira Nawet twoje - Kira Kira Jesteśmy Kirą Moje imię to Kira Nawet twoje - Kira Nad nami jest wojenna strona czarnego pogrzebu, prawda, pokojowe negocjacje Błędny żal za wiele długich lat, szkoda Nad nami jest wojenna strona czarnego pogrzebu, prawda, Pokojowe negocjacje Błędny żal za wiele długich lat, szkoda Wybuch, problematyczne czasy, ból rozpaczy Rozpaczliwa policyjna pałko! Dalej, morale Niech spadnie bezlitośnie oczyszczający deszcz! Rozpaczliwa policyjna pałko! Teraz, morale Niech spadnie bezlitośnie oczyszczający deszcz! bezlitośnie oczyszczający deszcz… Tańczące krwawe serca, miłość, ten grzmiący ton to życie Niezatrzymane przeznaczenie, ciągły wyścig… Tańczące krwawe serca, miłość, ten grzmiący ton to życie Niezatrzymane przeznaczenie, ciągły wyścig…Tekstowo.pl, Użytkownik:Patka_89 http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,maximum_the_hormone,zetsubou_billy.html |-|Kanji= 永久に鬱　この一ページ 儚い戦法　その眼に 哀願せずも　法に悪　繋ごう牢へ ノートに猛毒　煩悩に恐れ抱く 大嘘の妄想にヨダレが絶え間なく 裁き　犯罪統括とほざく 誰が打開策などわかる？ ※免罪のワールド 　制裁のワード 　得る熱　まさに「デスパイレーツ」 　贖（あがな）う　法律ゲーム ＊絶望　ザ　ビリー 　いざ倫理 　さあ　止められない　EraserRain 　絶望　ザ　ビリー 　いざ倫理 　さあ　止められない　EraserRain 止められない　EraserRain 赤色した破壊の唄 終わらないの？ いつから半分ノイズ？ 世の中に潜み落下した「アレ」はねえか？ 誰が書き換える　世界の汚れは？ 消滅の連鎖にざわつく下界 マスター　抹殺　運命の自爆 ※繰り返し ＊繰り返し 止められない　EraserRain 愛　知恵比べ　緊迫 エゴの屈折サディスト 断片邪念の鉄槌 奪れゆく生命 極悪人が飽和　至急　罪人斬り 判定！「人権」「事件」「憎悪」　臓器広げ懺悔 ほくそ笑む死神　因果関係なぜ？ 真相　皆知り得ぬ　その哀れ "KIRA" We are the „KIRA” My name is „KIRA” Even your „KIRA” 上で闇葬儀の修羅場　真理議論PEACE エラー　無念　何万年　不憫 上で闇葬儀の修羅場　真理議論PEACE エラー　無念　何万年　不憫 暴　乱世　絶望にペイン ※繰り返し Dancin'　心臓のBloody 愛　轟音な音色は生 Dancin'　心臓のBloody 愛　轟音な音色は生 止められない運命さ　連鎖レース |-|Rōmaji = Towa ni utsu kono ichi PE-JI Hakanai senpou sono me ni Aigan sezumo hou ni aku tsunagou rou he NOOTO ni moudoku bonnou ni osore idaku Oouso no mousou ni yodare ga taema naku Sabaki hanzai toukatsu to hozaku Dare ga dakaisaku nado wakaru? Menzai no WAARUDO Seisai no WAADO Eru netsu masani „DESU PAIREETSU” Aganau houritsu GEEMU Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Tomerarenai Eraser Rain Akairo shita hakai no uta Owaranai no? Itsu kara hanbun NOIZU? Yo no naka ni hisomi rakka shita „are” wa nee ka? Dare ga kakikaeru sekai no kegare wa? Shoumetsu no rensa ni zawatsuku gekai MASUTAA massatsu unmei no jibaku Menzai no WAARUDO Seisai no WAADO Eru netsu masani „DESU PAIREETSU” Aganau houritsu GEEMU Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Tomerarenai Eraser Rain Ai chie kurabe kinpaku EGO no kussetsu SADISUTO Danpen janen no tettsui Ubare yuku seimei Gokuakunin ga houwa shikyuu zaininkiri Hantei! „jinken” „jiken” „zouo” Zouki hiroge zange Hokusoemu shinigami inga kankei naze? Shinsou mina shirienu sono awar "KIRA" We are the „KIRA” My name is „KIRA” Even a „KIRA” Do it "KIRA" We are the „KIRA” My name is „KIRA” Even a „KIRA” Do it Ue de yami sougi no shuraba shinri rongi PEACE ERAA munen nanmannen fubin Ue de yami sougi no shuraba shinri rongi PEACE ERAA munen nanmannen fubin Bou ransei zetsubou ni PAIN Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Zetsubou ZA BIRII Iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Dancin' shinzou no Bloody Ai gouon na neiro wa sei Dancin' shinzou no Bloody Ai gouon na neiro wa sei Tomerarenai unmei sa rensa REESU Ciekawostki Wideo Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka